LoveTroubles
by GlaceonLeafeon15
Summary: Welcome to LoveTroubles, the video gaming convention that not only shows you new video games, it helps you with your love life as well! Everything is turned around when PewDiePie, Cryaotic, SmoshGames, Tobuscus, and CutiePieMarzia agree to come to this. (Rated M for later content. A PewDieCry fic with other ships as well. Includes Smosh, Tobuscus, and a few others.) (hiatus)
1. Fancy meeting you here

_What the hell am I doing here?_ That is the only thing I can think straight about currently.

I've been up for what feels like forever getting ready and on an airplane for this... It's a new gaming convention called LoveTroubles, at least, that what the email I recieved earlier said.

I grab my yellow suitcase out of the taxi and pay the man the proper amount needed for the trip. I gasp quietly as I take in the surroundings of the hotel in front of me.

An all glass hotel, about I don't know, maybe 15+ stories tall. All I can do is hope that I don't get a really high up hotel room.

I lug my suitcase into the hotel and listen to the somewhat, smooth sound of the wheels on the tan marble floor. I look to my right and see one of those places where you check in, I hurry and walk up there.

"Hello sir, welcome to Sheraton Gateway Hotel, do you have a resorvation?" The young man asks when I get up there.

"Yeah, um... It's Ryan Terry, I'm one of those people who got an invitation for the new gaming convention on Saturday," I reply.

"Oh, yes," The man says, using the computer in front of him, "It seems like you will be sharing a room."

"_Sharing?_ Can I ask who?"

The man smiles, "Another man named Felix Kjellberg, I guess the people might have seem to pair everyone up in rooms for the convention."

_Oh, that made sense. Saves money for them I guess._

"Hm... Okay," I say with a somewhat forced smile, "I can see why."

"Can I see your papers and iditenification please?"

I grab my driver's license and the paper I printed out about 10 hours ago, "Here you go."

The man looks at it for a moment, "Thank you," He replys, handing the things back to me.

He goes down and grabs a key and hands it to me, "Room 5155 on the 16th floor. Just so you know it seems like your roomate hasn't checked in yet,"

"O-Okay, thank you sir," I say, putting all the items in the front pocket of the suitcase.

"You're welcome, also the pool is on the second floor, just use your key to open the door there."

I nod and then walk away, I didn't think that we're having roomates, hopefully the guys isn't a dick or a very messy person. Not going to be happy with that, no sir.

I click the button that commands the elevators to come up or down to where you are, I grip the suitcase handle harder out of nervousment.

_Oh god, please have the 16th floor not be that high up. And if it is... Please no windows, I might hyperventalate if that happens._

The elevator arrives and I go into it, the walls are mirrors and the carpet in there is red, I click on the button, my hand sweating when I see that it is the second to last button there.

The elevator door closes, leaving me thankful that I'm not crowded by lots of people, leaving me time to think...

So, today's Monday and the thing starts on Saturday and lasts for two weeks... I'll be here in California for about 20 days then... Better be damn worth my time then.

Maybe I'll just have to post a message on YouTube saying and stating my absence for now. Russ and Scott can handle Late Nights for a little while like they did after my charity stream. I'll have to text Nate to tell him that it's going okay though.

God, I still can't believe that. 21,250 in 24 hours. I was just hoping for 5,000 and that's it. My fans are amazing sometimes... Wait, no, all the time.

I hear the beep of the elevator landing on the floor I need to be on, _how long was I thinking for?_

When the door finally opens, I hurry and get out so the other people can walk in. There's like 6 people crowding there so best not to let them wait I guess.

"Dude, you're sick for eating those nachos with chocolate sauce!" I hear one yell to another before the door closes.

Well... That is digusting.

I grip my suitcase a little harder out of nerves... Again. And start walking towards the room which I will be living in for 20 days.

_5149, 5150, 5151..._ I chant in my mind, _Oh! 5155, there it is!_

I open up the suitcase's pocket and grab the smooth key, I slide it into the thing with ease and take it out. The door opens quietly.

Sighing, I walk into the room and I put a hand over my mouth.

It's a pretty damn nice room if I do say so myself! Two beds with blue and green blankets, each with resonable space from eachother. And a flat screen TV with a couple of desks and a computer.

God, these people know how to make a person feel special.

I look over behind my shoulder and see a window... _Well, I know who's not going to have that bed._

I chuck my suitcase near the bed on the left and open it, revealing clothes and other necerraries like that.

I grab my laptop and phone out of there and I jump down onto the bed, feeling the soft matress getting used to my body.

I take a deep breath in and then out and sit up to turn on my laptop.

Not too long after, I'm doing my normal rituial I do everyday. I usually would've fallen asleep at this point but I guess drinking like 10 energy drinks might keep you up for a while, just guessing.

It's only 3 but it defiantly seems later.

I feel my phone vibrate and I hurry and grab it.

_**How's California? Are you settled in yet? **_**- Nate**

_**It's nice. I arrived about two hours ago, I just ignore the fact that I'm on the second to last floor here. Also I have a roomate I'll be sharing the room with apparently. **_**-Ryan**

_**Really? Gosh, maybe you should ask to go on a lower floor then. -**_**Nate**

_**I tried once in fact. All the people who got invited are on the top two floors, so if I want to change to a less higher up room then I have to pay. **_**-Ryan**

_**That sucks. I hope that your roomate won't be a total jerk. Hey, I was wondering how long you'll be out there. **_**-Nate**

_**Oh, yeah. About 20 days I think. Why? **_**-Ryan**

_**Just wondering. Are you going to do Late Nights up there? **_**-Nate**

_**No, I was going to tell Russ that if he wants then he can do it with everyone else. It would be fun if they had got accepted their invitations though, it would be like a party. **_**-Ryan**

_**I wish I had been invited you jerk. -**_**Nate**

_**Sorry... **_**-Ryan**

_**It's fine, just giving you a hard time. I have to go soon but tell me everything cool that happens, okay? If you don't then I'll hurt you. **_**-Nate**

_**Okay, okay. Tell mom that I said hi. **_**-Ryan**

_**Yeah yeah. Just have a good time and don't you dare forget to send me pics. -**_**Nate**

I set my phone down next to me and start responding to more emails and messages that my fans sent me. And I keep doing this until I hear the door open.

My heart stops beating for a moment out of nervousment and I keep going to the worst case scenario in my head.

"Hello...?" I hear a famillair voice say when the figure walks into the room.

I stare at the man in confusion... It's... _Pewds._

"Um, hi!" Is all I can say, I wave and smile.

Pewds smiles, "Hi, you must be Ryan, am I right? I'm Felix."

"Y-Yeah," I respond, shaking his hand when he offers it.

"It's nice too meet you!" Pew... I mean, Felix says.

"You too, friend," I say casually when in reality I'm sweating.

Felix looks at me in confusment, "Yeah, thanks bro." He smiles.

He puts his stuff onto the other bed and then he sits down on it.

"So... Are you here for the video game convention on Saturday?"

"Yep, are you?" I say, starting to continue typing and responding.

He laughs, "Uh-huh, I'm one of those people who play video games on YouTube. I got an invite to help this thing become more popular."

I look at him for a moment, "Same here," I say and continue typing.

Felix smiles, "Really?! Maybe we can do a co-op with eachother, wouldn't that be fun!?"

"Y-Yes, that would be fine," I stutter.

"Hey if it's all right with you then can I ask what your YouTube name is? I'm known as PewDiePie!" Felix says cheerfully.

I laugh and look at him for a second, "I bet you can figure that out for yourself, Pewds."

His eyes widen, "Wait... Oh my god."

I burst into a fit of laughter and I have to clutch my stomach, "Sup?" is all I can say.

Felix comes up to me and puts me into an embrace, "Cry you bastard!"

"That's what you get for not telling me," I respond, returning the hug.

He lets go of me and sits down on his bed, "You look very handsome, you know? Why haven't I seen your sexy face before?"

My face heats up, "S-Shut up."

He laughs, "Nothing to be shy about!" Felix winks at me.

I slap my forehead, "It's nice to finally meet you in person though."

"Yeah, it's weird to think that we've known each other for _years _never really... Met." Felix smiles warmly.

"I'm just glad that you aren't some total ass... Wait, nevermind," I smirk.

Felix looks at me in sacastic shock, "You jerk."

I laugh and then he joins after a second.

"You know I'm just kidding. What I meant was that I'm glad you aren't a dick who I have no clue about,"

"Yeah. I'm happy that you aren't one two," Felix smiles.

My phone vibrates again and I grab it.

"Who ya texting?" Felix asks, looking over my shoulder.

"I don't know," I reply while unlocking it.

_**Hey Cry, how's everything so far? Have you met your roomate yet? (Nate told me about that) -Red**_

_**Oh it's cool. It's funny but I'm actually sharing a room with Pewds **_**-Ryan**

_**Really? That's fun, he finally got to see your face, didn't he? -**_**Red**

_**...Yeah. -**_**Ryan**

_**Silly Cry. Are you going to go swimming later? That's some fun. -**_**Red**

_**I don't think I can, I forgot the necessary things you need to do that. Anyways, I'm going to go now. Will you guys be OK doing the Late Nights without me? -**_**Ryan**

_**You know we will. See you Cry. Have fun~ -**_**Red**

"Oh, it was Red." I say after I hit send.

Felix chuckles to himself and then opens up his suitcase which is red, "That's cool, what did she think of us?"

"She didn't say anything, really," I reply.

"Hey it's 8 o' clock. Are you going to sleep anytime soon?" Felix asks while playing with his laptop.

I yawn, "Yeah, I usually stay up later but I didn't get much sleep last night, friend... Are you?"

Felix shakes his head, "Nah, jetlag hasn't taken me over yet so I might go talk to Marzia in a moment."

I look at him, "Marzia? Did she come with you?"

He giggles, "I guess I forgot to tell you. Marzia got invited to come and so did I. Both seperate tickets of course. I think that she got invited because she plays games with me every once in a while. Marzia's got a room on the floor below us."

I smile, "Okay, I'm going to get into some pajamas," I yawn, "You have fun with Marzia, okay?"

"Thanks Cry, have a nice sleep," Felix says, getting up and walking out of the hotel room.


	2. Author's Note 1

**So hey guys, I feel really bad for not updating lately... I do have an excuse for that though.**

**I have had depression issues lately so I decided to take a break for a little. I did that so I wouldn't have to write while under these conditions. I bet most of you don't want me to turn a really fluffy moment into something that crushes your feels, y'know?**

**Anyways, this break will be ending by the end of March. I feel bad but this is going to work out for the better, maybe get some new ideas. Does that sound good? Good.**

**I will be coming back soon and anxiously await my return... xD**

**~GlaceonLeafeon15**


End file.
